The inventions described and claimed herein relate generally to securing fuel tanks. In particular, the inventions relate to securing gas tanks to a barbecue grill, although the inventions are not limited as such.
Most gas grills are comprised of a cooking chamber and a cart or frame assembly. The cooking chamber most often has a hinged lid and is mounted on top of or supported by the cart or frame assembly. Typical carts are constructed of a plurality of frame members such as molded plastic parts and/or metal tube members which are bolted, snapped, and/or welded together. Most gas grills have a plurality of shelves; typically, there is one shelf in the lower portion of the grill and at least one side shelf. Some gas grills incorporate auxiliary burners on the side shelves to provide an additional cooking location.
There are essentially two options for providing fuel to a gas grill. Assuming natural gas is available, the grill can be hard-piped to connect into the natural gas lines. Such an installation is sometimes preferable if portability is not a concern. However, many users either do not have natural gas or prefer flexibility in use of a grill. For instance, some users do not have space for a permanently installed grill. For those users, it would be preferable to have a self-contained unit that can be moved from one location, where the grill is stored, to another location, where the grill is actually used to cook food. Thus, gas grills are commonly designed for use with refillable tanks (also referred to as cylinders). The refillable tanks are generally placed in the lower portion of the cart on a shelf. The refillable tanks provide a fuel source, such as liquefied propane gas (“LPG”), such that the grill is self-contained and can be used away from a hard-piped source of gas.
Unfortunately, there are inherent dangers related to the use of such tanks. First and foremost, LPG is highly flammable. Secondarily, gas tanks can be heavy and unwieldy when full. Considering the flammability and weight of the gas tank, it is important to securely mount the tank to the grill to prevent the tank from falling off.
Although the claims are not limited as such, the preferred embodiment of present invention is adapted to secure gas tanks which are currently in common use. Those tanks are generally comprised of a body, a valve, a base, and a collar. The body of the tank is generally cylindrical or ellipsoid in shape and is designed to contain liquefied gas at high pressures. The valve is generally mounted at the top of the body to provide a convenient connection point for the gas grill. The base of the tank provides stability for the tank and allows the tank to stand upright. Generally, the base takes form as a cylindrical collar which is welded to the bottom of the body.
It is well known that the connection point of the valve to the body is generally a weak point of the tank. Considering the high pressure and flammable contents, damage to the valve could create missile or explosive hazards. Consequently, the collar is provided to protect the valve from damage. The collar is most often constructed of sheet metal which is formed into a partial circle and is welded to the top of the body. The sheet metal used to form the collar usually includes several stamped or cutout portions, at least one of which serves as a handle for transporting and positioning the gas tank.
There are several existing options for mounting and securing a gas tank to a gas grill; however, all of the existing options have drawbacks. For example, many gas grills use a hook member which engages with one of the cut-outs on the collar of the gas tank. The hook member is generally positioned below the cooking chamber or side shelf. The hook member is often used in conjunction with a clamp element for securing the handle on the hook member. With such a configuration, the hook member supports the entire weight of the gas tank; i.e., the base of the gas tank is not resting on a surface—the grill is free hanging. Such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,668. One drawback of this design is that it can be quite difficult for users to mount the tank on the hook member. Specifically, it has been found that it is somewhat difficult for the user to align the hook member with the cut-out while squatting or bending over and supporting the weight of the gas tank, given the inconvenient location of the hook member. It can be especially difficult if the gas tank only has one handle, as many do.
A second existing option for securing a gas tank involves the use of a strap. The strap is affixed to the frame assembly of the grill and is wrapped around the periphery of the body of the tank. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,701 for an example of a strap installation. Like the hook member option, the strap option also has some drawbacks. For example, straps do not sufficiently restrain the tank from moving along its vertical axis. In the event the grill is subject to a vertical force, such as when the user is moving the grill from one location to another, the tank could become free from the strap. Also, placement of the strap is very critical. If the strap is placed too low on the tank, below the center of gravity of the tank, or too high on the tank, above the center of gravity of the tank, the tank could twist loose from the strap in the event that the grill is subjected to an excessive lateral force.
A third existing option for securing a gas tank involves the use of a bracket having a spring clip which clips onto the collar of the tank. An example of such a clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,309, issued to Craven, Jr. et al. (herein referred to as “Craven”). To secure a tank with the Craven device, the bracket is rotated upwards into an open position. Next, the tank is placed on the supporting strut. Finally, the bracket is rotated downwards into a closed position. See Craven, column 3, line 67 to column 4 line 12. The Craven device can be difficult to use because the spring clip must be manipulated with one hand to lock the tank in place. Consequently, only one hand is available to support the heavy tank during installation. Installation is complicated by the fact that the base of the tank is insufficiently supported; i.e., the tank must be balanced on a narrow strut while manipulating the bracket.